


❝Fountain of Infinite Mirror❞

by M1lkT3aa



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa
Summary: ❛Lilac tries to find the Infinite Mirrors.❜





	1. 4/7/98

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't allow me to add more tags except the ones that are already there on Mobile >:T so I'll have to add them tomorrow.

Entry 4/7/98, Day 1, 2:06 A.M

Running. Running from them. I don’t even know where I’m even going, but at least they aren’t following me anymore. I haven’t even realized how long I’ve been running until I saw a...Treeless forest...Ok. What seemed to be ahead was a one-way street and an abandoned house however they seemed to roam the empty street so I had to find one way or another to go around them without fighting them—and get bitten. I still haven’t reached the destination that I wanted to go to yet. 

They didn’t see me. Yet. However, I managed to get over there without having them being alarmed. The door was boarded up but one of the windows was open. 

I climbed over the window and fell face-first on the wooden floor. I hoped that I didn’t alarm them, however, no one came. I grew tired from running and fell asleep on the cold floor.

Entry 4/7/98, Day 1 (cont.), 4:58 A.M

I only slept for a good hour until something—well someone grabbed me and held a pocket knife to my throat. 

“Speak of your business here!” She says, bringing the pocket knife closer.

I couldn’t say anything, I didn’t want to say anything. But I had to. 

The Newgrounds...Newgrounds! That’s where I was heading to in the first place. 

I didn’t say anything for a while until I crooked out—

“T-the Fountain of Infinite Mirror—”

She glanced at me for a split second before dropping me on the floor. 

“The ‘Fountain of Infinite Mirror’? Is that even a thing?” They asked loudly to herself, “Anyway, Alchemist Cookie. You?” 

I exchanged glances at her until I wrote something down on the book I'm writing on at the moment, then showed it to her. 

“Lilac hm? Well then.” She started to climb out the window, “C’mon, your ‘Infinite Mirrors’ aren’t going to find themselves!” 

I looked at her before I started to climb out after her.


	2. 4/7/98 - 4/9/98

Entry 4/7/98, Day 1 (Conti.) 6:19 A.M

We walked several miles from the abandoned house, almost 2 hours now. Talks were small and we mostly walked in silence. She kept asking me how—and WHAT was the infinite Mirror. I didn’t even know myself. Occasionally they came and went but nothing serious happened. 

Entry 4/7/98, Day 1 (Conti., Still.) 7;02 A.M. - 1:36 P.M. 

We decided to rest here, for now. Even though neither of us knew where or when we’re going to when we DO find it. 

I started to think about what was the whole point of this ordeal if we even found it. Either way, neither of us said a word for the rest of the way. 15 minutes in, she told me she had a small pistol that she kept with her since it was her only weapon and it had limited bullets since the outbreak started. 

Entry 4/8/98, Day 2 6:47 P.M.

It's pitch black, and neither of us could see. Occasionally there was a small headlight flickering on an empty abandoned highway. And occasionally we had to fight them. I didn’t want to sleep because of the potential risk of them attacking us and neither did alchemist. But I grew tired and had to rub my eyes occasionally to make sure I didn't fall asleep. Alchemist offered to share “Sleeping shifts” in case any of them tried infecting us, I agreed of course. 

Entry 4/9/98 Day 3, 3:12 A.M 

It was my turn since Alchemist grew tired from the shift, so I just sat there and waited for potential danger. However since it was late it couldn't see anything besides the silhouettes of the trees.


End file.
